


Oh, Why Not

by MaggieRemington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieRemington/pseuds/MaggieRemington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby tries to convince Sam to use his powers to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written also in my LJ account.

Sam had been frantic, the days were counting down to Dean’s deal came due. He had spent the last couple of days researching at Bobby’s.

Bobby had been watching Sam, the boy was frantic. He didn’t blame him. “Sam,” He called the twenty-three year old. Sam ignored him. Bobby wasn’t going to let Sam continue to do this to himself. He strode towards the man, he saw his own son, and yanked the book out of Sam’s hands. “Boy are you hard of hearing?” He demanded.

“Bobby, I need that!” Sam said trying to reach for the book.

“No, what you need is a shower, some sleep, and a good meal. Now march your butt upstairs now. You’re of no use to Dean like this.” Bobby told him.

“Bobby, please,” He said, halting his actions.

“Just go, take a shower, get some sleep, and once you’re rested, you can eat some food and we’ll work on this.” Bobby told him.

Sam nodded, his body unwilling to argue due to overwhelming exhaustion. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he slept.

When Sam left the library, Bobby let out a sigh and placed the book down on the desk and looked at the page and sighed. It was Hellhouds. Bobby rubbed his forehead as he sat down in a chair.

Bobby began straightening up the books on his desk. He already knew of what might work, Sam use his powers. If Sam could destroy Hellhounds, Bobby knew that would save Dean. Bobby knew he just had to convince him to do it.

Sam didn’t come down for hours, when he did, it sunset. Bobby had started on dinner. Sam had wandered into the kitchen to the aroma of steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, and biscuits.

“Bobby, you’re going all out,” Sam said.

“Idgit, it’s just food. What’s left over, Dean can eat.” Bobby commented. “Sit down.”

Bobby put the plates down on the table where the silverware was already on the table.

Bobby placed the food out on the table. “So what’s your plan Sam?” Bobby asked.

“Plan?” Sam asked as he used his fork to reach for a steak to put on his plate. Then he realized what Bobby meant. “Don’t know, I’m still looking for a way out of the deal for Dean.”

“Have you considered using your powers to take out the Hellhounds?” Bobby asked.

Sam turned, his expression was incredulous. “What?”

“Look, I can’t think of anything in the world that can stop a Crossroad’s demon or Hellhound,” Bobby told him. “But you may have a chance in doing it, if you use your powers.”

“Christo,” Sam said.

“Stop being an idjit, I’m not possessed.” Bobby said as he began to put food on his plate.

“But do you understand what you’re asking?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Bobby told him. “Saving your brother.”


End file.
